ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
3:X - Freyja
Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 VIcky and Freyja took a plane back to Priest island, then a taxi back to Ravenhold. "Y'know, I never wanted to come here..." Freyja says. "And now I'm glad to be back..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky smiles. “Everything turned out good, right?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "I supposed it did." Freyja says a little smile forming on her lips. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky leans into freyja a bit. “And we haven’t even been here half a year yet. I think it’s only going to get better. I’ll make sure it does.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "Thank you." Freyja says. "Can you put the girls in the stroller? I'm still beat." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky nods, doing so with Oversouls help. “Want me to carry you, too?” She asks only slightly joking. Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "Uhmmm..." Freyja ponders for a moment. "I don't know, I quite enjoy being able to walk, but ask my feet in a few minutes." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky giggles a bit. “Don’t worry, princess, I’m here if you need it.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/25/2018 "Thank you." Freyja says. "Come on, let's go home."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/25/2018 Vicky nods, making sure to stay by Freyja in case she needs the support. April 28, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-04/28/2018 They walk home. "Stupid feet." Freyja says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/28/2018 Vicky laughs. “Hey now, I like those feet.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/28/2018 "I like them better when they're not swollen... But then I guess you wouldn't mind giving me a massage?" Freyja says with a grin. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/28/2018 Vicky smiles. “I was already planning to do that, you know.” She winks. April 29, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "You're an angel." Freyja says, putting her head against Vicky's shoulder. They get to the house and Freyja goes for her room, she undress the babies and put them down in their crib. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky waits patiently, offering to help as freyja works. Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 Freyja then softly crashed onto the bed. "Help me get rid of my pants please?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky laughs. "Ok, princess." She helps frayja out of her pants. "Anything else you want removed?" She says it in a teasing manner. Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "Ask me again in a few minutes." Freyja says, blushing. "Save my poor feet?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky sits down and begins to fulfill her promise by working on freyja's feet, something she is quite skilled at. "Feel good to be home?" Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "You have no idea." Freyja lets out little satisfied moans at Vicky's care. "You're amazing." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky smiles. "Not as amazing as you." She says this while looking at the babes. Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "Oh stop it."Freyja says playfully. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky moves up freyjas legs for a quick rub. "Never." She winks and moves back to the feet. Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "You know... I could get used to this." Freyja says lowly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky keeps working. "You WILL get used to it, you mean?" Oversoul appears and seems to watch over the babes, kneeling in front of their bed. Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "Yes ma'am." Freyja laughs. "It's just, I never was the type to really think about things like this. I never really had anyone but mom..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky shrugs. "I guess I can understand that. I only really had dad. But now I have a lot of friends to rely on. I think you're more than a friend at this stage, though." Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "I... I know I feel deeply about you, like I've never felt about anyone... Does that make me gay, I don't know." Freyja sighs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky smiles a bit. "Do labels like that even matter? I think all that matters is what we want." Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "I don't know... I guess I'm just confused." Freyja says. "My life is just so different now..."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 (What are even names?) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky smiles and blushes a bit. “Then why don’t I simplify it?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "Simplify it?" Freyja ask turning around. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky looks at freyja and smiles. “Want to go out with me?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 "Yeah." Freyja says, blushing. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky blushes more. “There... simple right?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 Freyja smiles. "I guess it is." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky looks down, face red. “Sorry, this is a first for me...” Kali the Heterophobe-04/29/2018 Freyja laughs. "Me too..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/29/2018 Vicky lays back. “Feels good...” May 3, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:22 AM "That it does." Freyja blushes and look away. "Hopefully I'll recover soon... Then we could maybe... do things properly?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 9:52 AM Vicky looks over. “Do things properly. Did you have any ideas?” She says it as a tease and with a slight blush. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:53 AM "Well..." Freyja pauses biting her lower lip. "We've never had a proper date..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 9:59 AM Vicky looks up forward - or to the ceiling in her case - and lays a hand on freyjas leg, tracing a line. “Yeah... maybe we should find a babysitter for the twins when you’re feeling up to it? I could take you somewhere.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:01 AM "I'd love that." Freyja grins. "We could go somewhere nice and fancy." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 10:03 AM Vicky thinks. “Well... why don’t we ask Riley to take us to my hometown? I can take you to one of those barbecue places I love.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:03 AM "That would be lovely." Freyja comes closer. "I'll look forward to it." She whispers. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 10:05 AM Vicky wraps an arm around freyja. “You should. Dukes can’t compare. I promise.” She runs a hand through freyjas hair. “How long do you think you should rest? I know you heal fast, but...” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:07 AM "A few more day." Freyja leans onto her. "These girls were slow coming out, but at least I didn't need cutting and stitching." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 10:09 AM Vicky smiles. “You’re too tough to need help anyway.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:17 AM "Not that I don't appreciate it." Freyja reaches up and kisses Vicky's cheek. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 10:20 AM Vicky smiles and traces a finger on freyjas chin. “I’m always here if you ever do, too.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:20 AM "Thank you... You have no idea how much it means to me." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 10:24 AM Vicky smiles. “You’ve already done more than enough for me...” she says with a hidden meaning. May 5, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:19 PM Freyja reaches forward with her head, eyes closed. May 6, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 5:39 PM Vicky just enjoys the moment, relaxing and closing her eyes. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:39 PM Freyja kisses her softly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 5:40 PM Vicky smiles and return the kiss. "Today's a good day." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:45 PM "It was." Freyja leans back onto Vicky. "Why am I so tired..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 5:48 PM Vicky looks over. "You DID just come back from pushing two children out of you." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:50 PM Freyja laughs. "True. You make a comfortable pillow you know. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 5:53 PM Vicky smiles. "Then let me know if your ever tired. I'll be your pillow anytime." May 7, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:40 AM "Thank you." Freyja closes her eyes, she seems tired as she quickly fall asleep. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:44 AM Vicky lets her sleep. Once she thinks she’s safe, her face goes red. “A girlfriend... wow.” She dozed off a little later with a smile stuck to her face. Category:Freyja Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay